


more than okay

by lilhawkeye3



Series: Shifting Sands [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Soft Boba Fett, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, afab and feminine nicknames used for Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: The only one Boba will ever call Queen is you.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Shifting Sands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	more than okay

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Chapter 16: The Rescue.

“Shhh, pretty girl. You don’t want to let the others hear you, do you?”

Boba’s words are rumbled against the shell of your ear as you arch into his chest, mouth dropping open in a silent gasp as he slides another finger into your dripping cunt. He was working you slow and steady, wanting to take his time with you after so many days unable to touch you like he wanted.

“Boba,” you whine, grinding your hips down onto his fingers, chasing the full feeling you’re desperately seeking. His fingers reach deeper than yours ever can, and you know he’s teasing you by only just brushing his against that spot inside you that sends sparks up your spine. “I can take more, gimme more.”

His chuckle is patronizing. “More? You’ve already got three of my fingers spreading you out, love.” His breath against your flushed skin sends goosebumps across your neck while his free hand slides from between your shoulder blades down to cup the swell of your ass and bring you even further onto his lap.

It takes a moment for you to register what he said as he chooses then to crook his fingers within you in a ‘come hither’ motion that sends you keening. “I want your cock, Boba. Please, I’ve been good for you!”

Boba hums neutrally and leans in to kiss along the underside of your jaw. “Cum for me now, my queen, and I’ll give you what you want. _There’s_ a good girl.”

The combination of his words and the feel of his thumb circling your clit do it for you after so many minutes trapped under his ministrations. You rock your hips against his hand as you clench around his fingers and bite down on your lip, trying to hold in your cry. Boba surges forward and traps your lips under his, swallowing the rest of your sobs as you come apart against him.

You come back to your senses when Boba slips his fingers out of you and you whine at the loss, but you can’t help but watch breathlessly as he licks them clean of your come. His eyes stay locked onto yours the entire time, and you can feel your thighs quake in response.

“Think you can take my cock now, pretty girl?”

You nod urgently and your fingers scratch lines down his biceps, marks you know he’ll bear with pride alongside his other scars. “Yes, _yes.”_

Boba nudges your cheek so your gaze is aimed at his lap before he moves downs, pulls off his belt that you’d unclasped earlier, and then raises his hips and yanks off his trousers without losing his grip on your ass.

His cock now free, you let the tip stroke against your wet cunt before you use your grip on his arms to lift yourself up and then back down onto his cock. Your eyes flutter shut as you focus on the way he feels inside of you: hot, rigid, throbbing… it’s all too much and yet not enough at the same time.

You need him to start moving, you want to feel him sliding in and out, you want to feel his come fill you up and trickle down the inside of your thighs while his cock still rests inside you.

“Boba, move, I want you to move,” you moan, starting to raise yourself up again. Your eyes are shut, so you don’t see the hungry gleam shining in his warm brown gaze. You’re not able to avoid him for long though, because then Boba’s trapping your chin between his thumb and forefinger. Your eyes fly wide open and you feel yourself growing slicker around him at the simple display of control.

“Only if you keep your voice down,” he replies smoothly. “I’m the only one who gets to hear your pretty voice like this.”

You tilt your hips forward as you sink back onto his cock so your clit brushes against his pelvis, and you smile as you let out a gasping laugh. “You gotta make it good for me then, old man.”

The growl that rises in his throat is absolutely primal, and you have to bite your lip to keep from shrieking as Boba snaps his hips up against yours, pushing even deeper than he had been.

“Mhmm, just remember: you asked for this.”

Yes. That’s _exactly_ what you’d wanted.

“Do your best, Boba.”

“ _Oh_ , I will.”


End file.
